


see you again

by eddychens



Category: Breddy, Brett Yang - Fandom, Eddy Chen - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddychens/pseuds/eddychens
Summary: short oneshot where brett and eddy met at maths tutoring and fell in love at first sight but didn't meet at rehearsal the next day to find themselves again after 15 years later in the supermarket buying yakult.“how many times can a person run through your mind?”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the draw my lives video they posted last night, i just thought this would be cute and it has been on my prompts ever since the strad magazine came out so 😗👍🏼

_ how many times can a person run through your mind? for me, i think 5 times is enough, 10 times is a larger amount of pain and sorrow; yet, i still think about you everyday for the rest of my life; and somehow i think it’s unfair that i never got to see you again after that friday night. _

brett looked at his surroundings; the beautiful calm ambiance of the supermarket at 7 am on a saturday had him thinking of last night’s hectic rehearsal. the concert is 3 days away, yet he knew he should be practicing his scales right about now, but he still went to the local grocery to buy some snacks for himself to recharge and de-stress even for a minute.

aisles and aisles of neatly placed food necessities on the shelves, brett taking 2-3 bags of chips when he turned to the chips section. it was too early to even have people around, which brett took a liking to. the sweet sensation of isolation and serenity walking around in the almost deserted supermarket had made him feel some nostalgia, some classical music in his airpods ringing a soft tone of confidence and admiration. the way the bow glides through the strings of the recording hitting every note with the same amount of pressure as brett tries to play. oh, how he wished this day never ended.

_ i wonder where you are, the cologne you wore that night, it keeps lingering in the back of my mind. the mullet you had was really funny, but you somehow made it work. _

brett scanned through the cold drinks section, finding one particular item he knew he couldn’t get enough of. the sweet taste and the lingering citrus flavour after the vanilla, oh so perfect for brett’s sense of taste. the cold air from the open chiller shelves mixing in with the grocery’s air condition air hit brett’s gentle sensitive skin, he didn’t like cold places. taking out a pink hoodie he had on his backpack, he wore it and snuggled himself into it. it was big for brett but he liked oversized hoodies a lot.

looking back at the chiller, there were all sorts of coffee canned drinks and even milk tea beverages sitting on their assigned shelf. yet, there was only one thing brett wanted, scanning every corner he could find he caught a glimpse of a vivid bright red packaging just a little more steps from where he was standing. he quickly jolted to where it’s at, the adrenaline rush had him pumped as he grabbed one packet from the chiller.

_ “do you play violin? me too!” i said with optimism seeing the violin case he had on his right. _

_ “yea! what grade are you in?” he asked with the same enthusiasm. _

_ “8!” _

_ “i’m grade 7,” he smiled, gently looking back at his math notebook. _

_ that smile, how can i forget it? asking me about math was another thing, yet when you start talking about the violin, your eyes sparkle like the glowing moonlit sky. it calms me, you calm me. _

brett’s heart, full of nostalgia and longing, thinking about the guy from 15 years ago. pathetic to say the least, but he didn’t care what other people told him. the brown haired man, he still remembers up to this day made him feel all sorts of things in the short time they’ve been together, and remembering him was his safe spot, his epiphany.

brett took 1 packet and put it in his cart. the piece still ringing into his airpods like a gentle harmony; humming with it as it transcends into his earways. smiling to himself like an idiot, remembering the love of his life.

he was about to pick up another packet when he saw a large hand pick up what he was about to grab. brett licked his lips and started to trace the man from his hand to his chest, until he reached his face. brett’s heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, that smile and his body physique, he remembers it so well. those eyes, their sparkle never faded, he remembers them so well. the warmth, the genuine soul behind those dark deep brown eyes. brett’s heart beating out of his chest,  _ what the fuck? _

“are you the one from math’s tutoring years ago?” the brown haired man said to the former. brett gulped, every inch of his body frozen stiff, he didn’t know what to do.

_ “see you again?” i said with a smile on my face, hoping to see him again soon. _

_ he nodded, while smiling, “see you again.” he said reassuringly. walking away with his violin case in his hand, _

_ and i never got to see him again after that. _

“eddy?” brett smiled, the butterflies he thought had died were resurfacing in his stomach; after 15 long years, he didn’t know he still had them.

“hey, it’s been awhile?” eddy said, with hinted confusion in his voice, not knowing what to say.

brett giggled, “awhile is an understatement.” brett looked at eddy smiling warmly in front of him, once he saw him looking, he cleared his throat, and suddenly became conscious.

“brett, right?” he said leaning forward into his shopping cart, smirking with those hydrated lips that made brett go crazy. looking at his lips, back to his eyes, brett smirked and laughed. his facial features got a bit more masculine, the mullet he had long gone and he wore a neatly placed gold rimmed glasses resting atop of his perfectly shaped nose bridge. the epitome of true beauty, if brett could ever have the courage to describe him that way. the way he dresses; though not that far apart from 15 years ago, yet he presented it more confidently. all these little changes, brett saw through them quite well.

_ love at first sight, i’ve always thought it was bullshit; but never have i known i’d eventually fall for a guy i’ve never even talked to until that day, yet here we are. waiting, searching for my purpose; it was him, he was my purpose. _

brett’s wavered heart had calmed down for a split second before pumping again causing him to turn a light shade of red. his body feeling the heat as he started fidgeting his fingers, the nervousness he’s feeling overcame him; shaking his leg in the process.

“i-” brett said, hesitating, eddy shot his eyebrows up waiting for a response. “i need to go now,” brett said, turned around and started walking away with his shopping cart. clearly, embarrassed and overwhelmed, he face palmed himself and tried to look back, but he couldn’t.

_ i’ve tried to get over him, believe me i did; but he never fails to cross my mind, even for just a little while. i’ve fallen deeply in love with eddy chen, and wherever he is, i hope he’s happy and well. _

“hey, brett?” brett heard from behind him, he looked back to see eddy walking towards him.

brett tilted his head in confusion, “yes?” brett asked the younger man that was just 5 feet away from him.

“see you again?” eddy asked, shyly reaching his phone out to the smaller man. dumbfounded and in awe, brett’s hand shaking inside his pockets; slowly taking it out and taking eddy’s phone, he typed in his number, with the id saying ‘call me sometimes’. his heart beating, but nevertheless a sudden rush of confidence had overcome him.

he smiled, winked at eddy and said, reassuringly, “see you again.” after which, he turned around and grinned at himself at his attempt to flirt. leaving eddy at loss of words and the crave of wanting more of brett yang.

_ and i’ve thought that for many countless years, until i met eddy chen in the local supermarket close to my apartment buying yakult, at 7 am in the morning. _


End file.
